Markers are used to locate objects of interest that are buried underground (e.g., utility pipes and/or cables) or otherwise disposed in hard-to-reach locations. In general, markers are small, passive devices that are affixed in, on, and/or near the hard-to-reach objects during installation. After installation, markers allow the position of the object to be determined non-invasively (e.g., without digging into the ground). For instance, a resonant marker may be detectable by electromagnetic means at depths of up to 3 meters underground.
A locator is a portable, moveable instrument used to detect the location of the markers. A locator is equipped to transmit and receive signals (e.g., electromagnetic signals) to and from the markers. Based on these signals, the locator derives information about the position of the marker relative to the locator. The ability of a locator to accurately locate markers and/or the objects of interest that they are affixed to (e.g., utility lines) is highly desirable in many applications. For example, inadvertently digging into an electrical and/or gas line may result in injury, fires, toxic emissions, damage to the digging equipment, damage to the utility line, and/or the like. Furthermore, the ability to accurately locate markers provides greater knowledge about the layout of a site. For example, detailed knowledge about the location of underground lines at a given site may be helpful when planning construction and/or repair projects at the site.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for improved marker locators.